


delayed gratification

by kingtoss (souldews)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/pseuds/kingtoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Tobio learns what "delayed gratification" is by means of an experience in bed.</p><p>( Set in an undetermined point in time where the both of them are already in university. )</p><blockquote>
  <p>“It’s not as bad as it sounds, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa lets the hand that’s stroking Tobio’s thighs move to his shoulder, rubbing it. “I’m not going to leave you hanging.”</p>
  <p>“It’ll feel good,” Tobio hears Oikawa murmur in his ears with a voice that’s filled to the brim with the tantalizing idea of something new, almost a challenge, “I promise. Okay?”</p>
  <p>There is something else in it, something in those words that floods Tobio’s veins with warmth and comfort, flushing out the uncertainty that comes with new things, and he nods. “Okay.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	delayed gratification

Tobio doesn’t initiate sex a lot-- in fact, he doesn’t try to initiate sex at all. But sometimes Oikawa will come over to him.

Oikawa drapes himself over Tobio as he’s standing in front of the fridge looking for the milk. The action is full of intent, a smile playing on the older setter’s lips as he casually whispers  _let’s do it_ in his ears. It sends shivers down Tobio’s spine, and the resulting sigh that escapes his lips is immediately smothered by Oikawa’s lips.

This is how he finds himself in bed, back to the headboard, divested of his clothes and legs spread wide as Oikawa sits next to him, peppering kisses along his neck and jawline as he struggles to contain the small noises that threaten to escape kiss-swollen lips. 

It never takes him too long to be fully aroused. Having had little experience-- in fact, Oikawa is his first-- the smallest touches at the right places (his ears, certain parts of his neck) will cause heat to pool in his gut and him to be completely hard in Oikawa’s hand.

Like now, Tobio dimly thinks as Oikawa takes his cock and strokes it, firm and setting a steady rhythm and even this much is enough to fill his head with a pleasant fog, him focusing on the touch between his legs as it becomes harder to hold in his whines.

“Oikawa-san,” he moans, voice shaky as his legs spread open further, “Oikawa-san, ah...”

He feels Oikawa smirk into the crook of his neck at the mention of his name. “Enjoying yourself, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa laughs as he twists his hand and thumbs Tobio’s slit, eliciting a loud whine from the younger boy.

They haven’t gone further beyond heavy makeouts, the occasional handjob and grinding. Yet Tobio is shaking in pleasure, and Oikawa honestly thinks that the best part of sex with Tobio is the way his eyes are scrunched shut in pleasure, the way his mouth falls open and makes noises that he would never hear otherwise from Tobio. 

Oikawa watches as Tobio’s hips involuntarily jerks to match the rhythm of his strokes, seeking pleasure, seeking release, and Oikawa gives Tobio’s cock a final firm stroke, and he hears “Oikawa-san, I’m--” at the same time that he pulls his hand away from Tobio, leaving Tobio to jerk his hips at empty air and with no release.

When Oikawa turns to look at Tobio, he is met with glazed blue eyes that glare at him (or at least, try to; the lust in his eyes greatly reduces the effect of it), and a half-annoyed look.

“Oikawa-san, why--”

They haven’t gone further beyond heavy makeouts, the occasional handjob and grinding, and there is a reason for that. “You come way too fast, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa explains, a lazy smile playing at his lips as he turns to kiss Tobio again, short and open-mouthed before he pulls back and continues. “I’m going to keep doing that, Tobio-chan.” he murmurs as he strokes one of Tobio’s thighs in a soothing manner, “I’m going to do this a couple of times.”

Tobio wishes he knows what expression he’s making right now, because Oikawa takes one look at his face and laughs again. “It’s not as bad as it sounds, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa lets the hand that’s stroking Tobio’s thighs move to his shoulder, rubbing it. “I’m not going to leave you hanging.”

“It’ll feel good,” Tobio hears Oikawa murmur in his ears with a voice that’s filled to the brim with the tantalizing idea of something new, almost a challenge, “I promise. Okay?”

There is something else in it, something in those words that floods Tobio’s veins with warmth and comfort, flushing out the uncertainty that comes with new things, and he nods. “Okay.”

“Good boy. Hands behind your back,” Oikawa whispers, and it makes a pleasant feeling curl in his gut, causing his eyes to slide shut as he obeys the command without hesitation. “You can’t come until I say you can. Understood?”

When Tobio nods shakily, jerkily, Oikawa’s hand goes back on his cock, curled into a fist around it as Oikawa strokes him, occasionally thumbing the slit. Before long, the pleasant fog that fills his mind is back, and he’s forgotten about how annoyed he was in the haze of arousal.

“Is that good, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa murmurs in his ear, “Does it feel good when I do that?”

“Yes,” Tobio whispers, “mm, yes, Oikawa-san, it’s good-- ah, Oikawa-san, more--” More what? Even he himself isn’t sure what he’s asking for; all he wants is to ride on how  _good_  this feels and how he wants to get to the peak, he’s so close--

Oikawa pulls his hand away again, and Tobio kind of wants to hit him as his hips chase empty air yet again. How does Oikawa even know? He hasn’t even said anything at all, and yet--

“It’s easy to see, Tobio-chan,” he hears Oikawa say, and he knows he must have voiced that thought out loud. Meanwhile, Oikawa is eyeing Tobio’s cock; it’s twitching, an ungodly shade of red with precum dribbling from the slit, and Oikawa feels a twinge of pity. This is the longest that Tobio’s lasted without coming once, and he’s fully aware that he’s stretching at his boyfriend’s limits. 

But more than the pity, the way that Tobio’s currently moaning brokenly, whining, outright begging him even without being asked, trembling with the effort to keep still and his hands behind his back as he was told... There’s a pleasure in watching it, in hearing Tobio say  _please, Oikawa-san, why did you stop?_

Oikawa presses a soft kiss on Tobio’s temple. “You’ve been doing so good, Tobio-chan.” he murmurs into the sweat-drenched skin, “Just a little bit more, and I’ll let you.” Oikawa slides his palm along the underside of Tobio’s cock, feels it jump as Tobio whines again, his voice bordering on a sob. He does it a couple more times, then lets his palm glide across the head of Tobio’s cock and Tobio lets out a small sob of frustration as his arms tense, trying to hold back.

“Please,” Tobio sobs as his hips jerk forward, chasing Oikawa’s hand, chasing the friction that’s eluded him for the third time. 

“Please what, Tobio-chan? If you ask me nicely, I might let you.”

Tobio doesn’t waste his time and gets straight to the point. “Let me come, Oikawa-san, I want to come, I really want to come.” he babbles, breathing heavily and staring at Oikawa with pleading, half-lidded eyes.

Oikawa smiles, satisfied. “Good boy. You’ve been so good,” he purrs, “you can come this time.” He goes back to touching Tobio, stroking fast and hard in the way he knows will bring Tobio off, fondles his balls lightly and tugs on his cock once and that does it; Tobio’s chest and abdomen ripples as his hips jerk erratically, staining Oikawa’s fist with streaks of white as he pants heavily, breathless from the force of his climax.

Oikawa leaves a trail of butterfly kisses along Tobio’s jaw, then uses his clean hand to tilt Tobio’s head to face him and capture his lips in a slow open mouthed kiss.

“That was good, wasn’t it?” Oikawa grins like the Chesire cat, and Tobio begrudgingly nods.

“What about you?” Tobio asks, “you haven’t--”

“I’ll take care of that later.” Oikawa hums, getting up to go to the bathroom. “Stay there, Tobio-chan, I’ll clean us up later.”

As Tobio slides down to the bed, still trembling from aftershocks, he thinks about doing this another time, and finds that he does not mind the idea at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i was about to go to sleep when i thought "but what if oikage orgasm denial"  
> i went to sleep, and then wrote this  
> and so there you have it, my first piece of proper porn  
> tell me how i did maybe idk thanks for reading


End file.
